


all i know is all i feel right now

by bytheseas



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytheseas/pseuds/bytheseas
Summary: “Can you roll the window down?  I can’t breathe.”  David pulled at the collar on his shirt, and stared agitatedly out the window.  The miles between where they were and where Patrick’s parents were waiting for them were becoming fewer and fewer, and David couldn’t catch his breath.





	all i know is all i feel right now

“Can you roll the window down?  I can’t breathe.”  David pulled at the collar on his shirt, and stared agitatedly out the window.  The miles between where they were and where Patrick’s parents were waiting for them were becoming fewer and fewer, and David couldn’t catch his breath.

Patrick obliged, and shot him a concerned look.  A moment later, he took David’s hand, holding it between their seats.  David held on tight, all the while steadily avoided looking at his boyfriend.  

“They’re going to love you,”  Patrick’s tone was gentle, but sure.

At least one of them was sure about how this was going to go.

The thing was, David wanted to meet Patrick’s parents – anyone who raised this wonderful man had to be great, but he was scared.  People didn’t always love him when they first met him: David had never been the easiest person to understand or get along with.  It was a fact that he had long ago come to terms with.

But he was feeling this really strong need for these people to love him, and it scared the shit out of him.  

They had probably loved Rachel.

_Oh god._

“But what if they  _don’t_?”  the words came out in a rushed breath, by accident, and he wished he could take them back.  

Sometimes being this vulnerable with another person was still too much.

  
Patrick squeezed his hand.  “They will, but even if they don’t, nothing will change for me. I will still be hopelessly obsessed with you.”  

David let out an unconvincing chuckle, closed his eyes, and took a breath.  

In.  

Out.  

It did not help.

Screw every therapist who had coached him in deep breathing.  

He had to do  _something_.

“I need you to um – can you pull over?   Can I kiss you right now?  I just…need to.  Like, right now.”

Oh, god.  

Once upon a time David Rose had been a man who could form coherent sentences.  Apparently those days were over and done with.

Patrick obliged, putting on his turn signal once a parking lot was in sight, and pulling into it.   He unbuckled and turned towards David.  He smiled as he pulled David closer, and David could still feel Patrick smiling as he started to kiss him and  _how was it possible_  for someone to love him so much they couldn’t help but smile when they kissed him?  

Kissing Patrick had a way of grounding David and he didn’t quite understand it or know how to explain it other than to say that Patrick felt like home, if home were a person.

They pulled apart a moment later.  David kept a hand on the back of Patrick’s neck, playing with the ends of his hair.  “I don’t usually care if people like me, so this kind of a lot for me right now.  You’re my favorite person.  I really just….I really need your parents to like me.”

Patrick leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  “You’re my favorite person too.  I’ve told my parents a lot about you, and I promise,  they’re just really excited that they finally get to meet you.   They knew something was always missing for me in the past, and now I’ve found it with you:  that alone they will love you for.”

David would never understand how Patrick had the ability to say the sweetest things in the most stressful of moments, but he would never stop being thankful for it.

He smiled, then, and let out a breath.  “Okay.  Okay.  I am excited to meet them too, I promise.”

“You sure?  Because if you’re not ready, we can wait. I don’t want to push you into this.”  

“No. We should go now. Now is good,” David smiled in a way that he hoped was reassuring.  He really did want this to happen.  

Patrick nodded.  “Good,”  then he grinned, in that all-too-familiar way that always gave David the urge to smack him.  “You know, I also invited a bunch of my cousins to meet us for lunch. I think a few of my aunts and uncles are coming out too. It’s going to be like a Brewer family reunion.”

David starred in abject horror until he saw Patrick was laughing and then he rolled his eyes.  “What is  _wrong_  with you.  I take it all back.  You’re my least favorite person.”

Patrick kissed him once more before he started the car and got them back on the road.   “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He was still nervous as anything but at the end of the day, Patrick loved him and nothing was going to change that. It was something to hold onto.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @davidrosed !


End file.
